Sonic's New Life Update
by AishaPachia
Summary: Mpreg & Yaoi ahead! Sonic get's pregnant with Shadow's child. What next? How did that happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

After a very long battle Eggman & Shadow finally succeed In capturing Sonic the Hedgehog. The black hedgehog snapped Sonic on the back of his head making him go unconscious.

"Ught… Where am I?..." whispered Sonic while waking up. "M-my head…" he said reaching up to massage the pain away. Suddenly he spotted that he can't move his hand nor his leg!

"What the-"

In a flash he opened his eyes. While looking around he noticed that he was in some kind of medical room… he could call it a surgery. He was laying tided up to a bed. On his side there was a small table with a tray a top of it. On a tray there were lying some kind of medical stuff. All room was filled with that hospital smell of cures and herbs or something along that line.

On the other side there was an X-ray machine and ultrasound scanner and some other that he didn't know about.

"What's goin' on here? Where the hell am I"

"In my surgery." Was an answer. Sonic didn't have to think too much to recognize that voice.

"Eggman ! What do you want from me?! Let me go !!!"

"Sorry my friend but I can't… I have some experiments to make and I hope you're gonna help with them. I hope you will cooperate so I won't have to hurt you in any way."

"Hurt me in any… What??? What are you talkin' about you Eggface??? I'm not some kind of guinea pig, you know???" said Sonic fighting with his bonds.

"I advise you to calm down" said another voice. Sonic turned his head to it just to saw Shadow standing in the doorway.

"Shadow?!"

The back colored hedgie was looking at him with his ruby eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Eggman approached slowly.

"So… Relax Sonic, because the harder you're gonna fight against it, the more it will hurt." Said fat doctor picking up a scalpel. The surgical knife shined in the lamp's light.

"What are ya doin' ??? Let me go !!!" shouted Sonic slightly pale one his face.

Eggman leaned over Sonic. Scalpel directed to Sonic's crotch.

"L-leave me alone you psycho !!!" Sonic shouted again. His voice was trembling from fear.

Shadow kept him in place so he wouldn't move.

Suddenly blue hedgehog felt a big pain coming from his crotch.

"AAAAAHHHH !!!!!!" screamed Sonic in agony curling up a little.

Meanwhile Ivo grabbed syringe and a piece of cloth. He wiped the new wound from blood and caught weird looking white substance which poured from the cut. Sonic breathed with big effort. The tears were slipping down his cheeks. He sobbed crying pitifully. He was flabbergasted. He didn't know what was going on, silently moaning from pain.

Suddenly he felt that someone was wiping the sweat and tears away from his face using a damp cloth. He wasn't able to look who it was. All he wanted was that pain to go away.

Shadow brought a bowl of warm water from the bathroom and a towel. He wet the corner of material and gently started to wipe the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Sonic felt a relief. The pain died a little from warm liquid.

"Ready. Shadow, how are you goin'?" Eggman's voice rang out. The doctor was doing something over the microscope.

"Good. The bleeding stopped. "

"Great." Eggy turned to Sonic. "So.. Ther's one more thing to do…" he grabbed the end of ultrasound and ended "… Find the right place."

After placing a little of gel over Sonic's stomach He started to search for something inside Sonic's body.

"L-leave me alone… What do you want from me?..." sobbed Sonic in weak voice. He was really afraid and in pain.

"Aha ! I've got it ! The Peritoneum cavity. What do you think about it Shadow?"  
"Good place. I'll be okay"

Sonic cracked an eye open. He saw a syringe with a really long needle in Eggman's hand. Because of shock and terror he couldn't muster any word or even sound from his throat.

"Calm down hedgehog. Loose up. Don't panic" said Eggman while bringing the end of the needle closer to the place under ultrasound handset (didn't know how to name that thing… sorry…).

"N-no… Please…" Sonic chocked out.

He felt the prick He moaned in pain. He felt the needle immersing into his flesh. Further… Deeper…

"Mh…" groaned Sonic shutting his eyes and tightening his fists.

"Almost ther… A little further… Yes !" said Eggman.

Sonic saw through the gap of his cracked eye that Eggman injected the content of syringe into his body. Sonic closed his eye back thinking only about the pain the he made through.

"Finished." He heard. Needle was taken out. The second one, more smaller prick Sonic felt on his left arm. Eggman injected into him a painkiller and some of liquid sleeping pills. After a few seconds blue hedgehog felt sleepy.

"Sleep well Sonic." He heard before falling asleep.

------------------------------------

When blue blur started to wake up he felt really awful. The pain it the crotch , the headache and the stomachache caused a huge discomfort. He lifted eyelids and looked around a little.

"Huh?..."

He was in the room painted in white and light blue. He lied on a big comfortable bed with blue beddings.

"Where am I?... W-what is this place?..." he whispered asking himself.

On the right there was a bedside table with ewer and a mug standing on it. On the left there was a chest of drawers and a desk. In front of him were a big, metal, electronic door. Suddenly the door opened revealing Shadow.

Seeing his enemy Sonic wanted to jump and run away but just when he tried to stand…

"No! Don't…!" Shadow shouted in panicked voice.

Sonic fell back to the mattress with a big yelp caused by pain that pierced the place between his legs. He was panting, trying to prevent the laud moan from escaping from his throat.

Shadow came closer fast to bed side.

"Calm down hedgehog… Breath in and out slowly…" he said while uncovering the blue hedgie. Sonic was dressed in something similar to nightgown ( a white one to be exact ). Black-red hedgehog picked the clothing up Sonic body revealing his stomach. Then he gently massaged the down part of it. When the pain disappeared he lied the cobalt peer highter on the pillow and cover him back.

"W-what the…?... Why…?..."

"Shh… The cut on your crotch is sutured. It has to heal. Lay calmly and rest in peace."

Sonic looked at him with frightened look. Just remembering the facts from that time made him tremble.

"What have you done to me?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"You'll know when the right time comes." Said Eggman who just entered the room. "For now you have to rest. When the wound will be healed you'll go back home."

"Eh??.. shock"

"Don't make such a face hedgehog. I needed you for an experiment. I hadn't done it just for fun."

"What have you done Egghead???" Sonic asked firmly.

"On the right time my dear hedgehog. Now the more important things. What are you going to eat for breakfast?"

"O___O shakes head "You must be joking ! You think that I'm goin' to eat something that you'll serve ???"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to poison your food. Well.. The truth is that I want you to fell like at home, you know?"

"blink, blink, blink Are you making fun of me Eggface???"

"No."

The minute of silence passed…

"Okay… Something light… And afruit…"

"Excellent. I'll be right back. Shadow keep an eye on him so he wouldn't hurt himself."

"Roger." said black hedgehog taking a seat next to the bed. Eggman exited from the room.

Another long minute of silence passed by…

"So… What has gotten into you? With that kind of actions?" asked Sonic.

"Don't ask me. I don't know what the Eggbelly is thinking about…"

"What am I hearing? The Ultimate Life Form complains about his own boss???"

"Eggman is not a boss of me. I'm here just because he was the one who waked me up after my 50-year long slumber in that capsule. It's like… payback time…"

"You my say what you want but I know better."

"Never mind that…" sighed ebony hedgehog.

"When I'm gonna know what's goin' on about that "experiment" ?"

"Like Eggman said. On the right time."

Silence felled over them again. After 10 minutes Ivo returned with a tray.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

*WARNING!!!*  
Slight Yaoi and Mpreg !!!!!  
*end of WARNING*

Sonic spent at Eggman's place 2 weeks.  
After the wound healed Shadow took Sonic back home.

The 6 weeks passed and Sonic was slightly astonished. Wound healed to the shape of a thin line scar with a line-shaped hole without a reason. He started to wear clothes to hide it. Aside from that he started to throw up for a few days. The shocking fact was that he vomited always in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon or evening. Also it happened for him to faint without a reason. It bothered him slightly because he wasn't eating anything weird. In addiction he started to sleep longer than normally. He tried to cure it somehow but without much success… He preferred to not make his friend worried, especially Tails – his best buddy.

That day he woke up at 10:00 o'clock. Traditionally he threw up the supper from previous evening, washed up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He made two toasts and pour a glass of orange juice. He ate his scant breakfast in silence. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind his back:

"How's goin' hedgehog? By the way… Good morning."

Sonic jumped in his seat and turned to the source of the voice. In the door stood Shadow leaning on doorframe. A neutral look on his face as usual.

"What are you searching for here?!" asked Sonic in lauder voice. He stood up from the chair.

"You don't have to shout hedgehog. I'm not deaf, you know? I just came to ask how are ya."

"Why would you be concerned over my health or anything all of sudden? For you it would be the best if I was dead anyway…"

"No in those circumstances hedgehog."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Eggman ordered to bring you to his base."

"You must have loosed your mind if you think that I'm gonna to move from here! Not a chance dude !"

"Who said you're going to give me a choice?"

"Huh?"

Shadow reached into his quills and took out an emerald.

"Oh no…"

"Sorry.. Order is an order…"

"No !!!"

"Chaos control !"

The split second later they were standing in the control room of Eggman's base.

"WHAT THE---? YOU DUMBASS !!! TAKE ME BACK RIGHT NOW !!!" screamed Sonic.

Suddenly he felt pain in his stomach and his legs went become a jelly. He fell but just when he was about to hit the ground two warm hands caught him preventing the fall.

"Who…?" asked Sonic turning his head. He saw Eggman and froze.

"Well, well, well… I see that our guest heated up a little, didn't he Shadow? Calm down, now you're going with me. Aha, Shadow, will you make a bed in the guest room?"

Shadow nodded and left the room the two alone. Eggman without much problem lifted Sonic into his arms and started to walk.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"What are you shouting for? Quiet down." Eggman was saying while opening some door. Sonic immediately recognized the room they stepped in.

"N-no… It's that surgery… NO!!! LET ME GO !!!! I DON'T WANT TO !!!" he screamed while trying to break free from Eggman's hold. He quieted up with laud moan when his stomach pierced another painful shot. This time it was stronger. Hedgehog started to pant and curled up in Eggman's arms.

"Sit in place. I don't want to tie you up again. Anyway calm down and breath slowly in and out. The pain will go away " advised Robotnik while placing Sonic on the couch.

Sonic for no such a reason adjusted to Eggman's advise and it really surprised him that it really worked.

" How did you know it hurt?... And how did you know how to cure it?..."

"It wasn't too hard to guess you were in pain. And how to cure it? It was a simple advise." Said Ivo while picking up a headset of ultrasound "Now, let's see how the things are going on" here added reaching for the bottle of gel. Sonic curled up into a ball and trembled. He didn't have nice memories connected to that place.

"Don't worry. It's only an ultrasound. I'm not going to do anything else. Really."

"You… You promise?" asked Sonic surprised by his own question. Eggman saw that for a brief moment like Sonic was a little child.

"Uh-huh. nod Relax. It won't hurt" said the man applying a little bit of gel onto the Sonic's abdomen. He put the headset against it and turned his head to look at the computer screen. A short second later to Sonic's surprise Doctor smiled.

"Great, just great. Excellent. Everything works as fine as it could be."

Shadow stepped into the room.

"Bed's ready. How is he?"

"It couldn't be better."

On the cream-colored muzzle appeared a shadow of a smile.

"It's good to hear."

"Ehem… May I know what is it all about?" asked Sonic leaning on his elbows. He looked at the Shadow and Eggman with waiting face. "For 4 days I'm throwing up every morning. I faint sometimes and sleeps longer than normal. I must mention my scar on the crotch which healed to the weird-looking hole !!!What's going on here ?! I'm listening !"

"Ehem…'__'" the two looked at each other and cleared their throats.

"I think it's time to tell him…" sighed Shadow "Go on Eggman…"

Doctor adjusted his glasses. Then he took a paper towel and wiped the gel off of Sonic's stomach. Then he sat down.

"Well…"

"I'm waiting Eggman…" murmured Sonic crossings his arms.

"Some time ago I listened to the radio. Some scientists from New York said that they cloned a sheep. Seriously I don't know what pushed me to such an idea, but… "

"But what?"

"I've hit up on a crazy idea. From what I know for like few years, you – hedgehogs from Mobius are very mysterious species. Local Earth hedgehogs have nothing compared to you except the fur and quills.

"Ehem…vein" Shadow coughed.

"Exepting you Shadow. You're an Ultimate Life Form created by humans from Earth."

"Humph pout"

"Sign… Anyway. I started to think… How you're able to reproduce?"

"WHAT?"

"Well… I'm a scientist aren't I? Ehem… I started my research over Shadow and I came to a conclusion that despite the fact that on the outside, you and Shadow look like a men and Amy looks like a girl, you're hermaphrodites.

"What???!!! O___O"

"Quiet up. I discovered that inside Shadow's organism there art two reproductive systems. It depends on what kind of hormone you give to your species, that kind of system will wake up.

"And what has it to do with cutting me and injecting something into me ??? twitch"

"I'll come to that too. I thought that if I gave the feminine hormone to Shadow, the feminine system will be awaken. My idea was concerned over the fact to get one of you hedgehogs pregnant. You know me well Sonic. I won't pick up to get pregnant a girl Too easy…"

"So you got pregnant a boy???!!!"

"Exactly. And that boy is… you."

" WHAT ??? HAVE YOU HIT YOU HEAD TOO HARD WHILE YOUR CHILDHOOD EGGFACE???!!!!"

"Be quiet hedgehog or I'll make you." Shadow snarled. Sonic shut up due to the feeling of pain appearing in the bottom of his stomach.

"Let's continue, shall we? How did I do that? First I waken up that feminine part of Shadow and took the first part of and embryo."

"vein, vein Eggman… You could have name it in some other words…" the ebony hedgehog murmured dangerously. Sonic burst out laughing.

"Then I've taken the second one out of you."

"So… You're saying…That cutting me was to…"

"Yes. Somehow I had to get the semen. Okay. Then the question appeared: "Which one's going to be a mummy?". Shadow said that there is nothing that can make him to be it so it left you."

"twitch, twitch, twitch …O_O

"What was in that syringe was a feminine hormone with fertilized egg from Shadow. Now… Well… How to put that… It develops inside of you ???"

"You're trying to tell me that inside me… The baby is growing inside of me ??? Mine and Shadow's baby???????????????????"

"Hm… Let me think… Yes?"

"I'm going nuts…" stuttered Sonic grasping his head into his hands. " Have you lost your mind ?????"

"blink, blink Why would I ?"

"What an I going to do??? What am I going to say to my friends ??? What about Tails ??? "Hi Tails, I have to tell you something. Eggman got me pregnant with Shadow" Pfff !!! How does it sounds ???"

"Calm down…It's bad for the baby."

" I DON'T CARE !!!!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I HAVE TO MAKE YOU QUIET ????????" screamed Shadow even lauder than Sonic. Cobalt hedgie curled up hearing him and looked at the ebony hedgehog with surprised and scared face at the same time.

"Not only you had to suffer from this fucking experiment !!! I had too but I'm such a drama queen over it that much !!! Aside from that , don't forget that you're not alone and you actions have influence on your body and on him the same way !!!"

"O___O 'Ho snap…'"

"I don't know what to think about all of this !!!Only the thinking about the fact that I'm so-called father makes me frightened !!!"

"Huh?" Eggman and Sonic were surprised about the outburst

"Don't make such faces you two! Remember that I was supposed to be a killing machine in the first place !"

"Fact…" said Sonic.

"Damn…" sighed Shadow slipping a hand down his face.

"So what can I say??? On the outside I'm a boy but inside I have a growing HEDGEHOG !!!"

"Silence ! Both of you ! " Eggman interrupted. Silence fell over. After a short moment Eggman continued:

"You have to deal with it somehow. Now you have to support each other. Sonic, you mustn't stress. You have to rest. Shadow. Right now we're not going to make any attacks so you have to look after Sonic. Understood?"

"Yeah…breakdown"

"Yes sir..breakdown"

"Excellent. Now Shadow will lead the way to your room. Sleep is the best for you right now. If you'll have to need anything, next to the door is a red button. Press it and someone will be there in a minute."

"…"

"All right, now go. I have lots of work to do."

Depressed Sonic slipped of the couch and followed Shadow.

"I'm feeling weird…" he murmured. Suddenly he fainted. Shadow caught him before he touched the floor.

"Too much events…."sighed black hedgehog.

"He's going to be fine. Lie him down. If he will sleep a little the heaven won't crush down."

"Right."

Shadow picked the blue hog bridal style and went into the direction of the guest room. While walking down the hall he was thinking:

'If Eggman as saying about taking care of him… What did he have on mind exactly?'

-----------

Sonic woke up like an hour later with a big headache.

'Darn…' he thought. Suddenly he felt that someone was stroking him behind the ear. He felt a little better because of it. He opened an eye. On the side of the mattress sat Shadow and it was him who was stroking him.

"Ehem…Shadow…"

"Sorry.." he murmured "sweat drop I was wondering what Eggman had on his mine while saying about taking care of you."

"I don't know. Listen. Do you have something for a headache?"

"For you it's only a compress or an icepack."

"Huh? Why "For me"???"

"Because during the pregnancy you mustn't take any medicine that wasn't prescribed by a doctor."

"rising an eyebrow …?"

"In other words you can't have any of that shit because it might harm the baby."

"Sigh… Okay… I'll have the compress then…"

Shadow stood up and left to the bathroom. He came back with a dump towel. He folded it and placed on Sonic's forehead.

"Better?"

"Yeah… A little…" he murmured in return. Moment of silence passed by. Sonic spoke:

"Listen Shadow… I have a question to you…"

"What question?"

"What did you have on mind while saying that… Wait… Oh yeah… That you're frighten just of the thought of being so-called father? What did it mean?"

"You know… This situation is kind of shocking for me. While thinking about this I can feel shiver traveling down my spine…"

"Wow.. Why hadn't you kicked Eggman's butt just when he mentioned that kind of idea???"

"I don't know… I was too shocked to react… "

"Sorry that I'm asking but how did he took out that egg from you?"

"Don't ask… The way similar to you… Except the fact that with me he was looking through the microscope."

"Huh?"

"Don't be so surprised! That sort of an egg is tiny ! And remember that Eggman is blind !"

"True smile"

Shadow looked out the window. He had a relaxed look on his face.

"How can you life with him?" asked Sonic after a minute.

"I was wondering about that… many times… And what about you? How is that possible for you to bear with him that long?"

"Dude, for me fighting Eggman is a great fun! Some kind of an entertainment. If there wouldn't be his actions called "taking over the world" I would be bored as hell."

"Sigh… I must agree here. There is not such a thing like boredom around him."

The silence fell over again. Sonic felt that the headache died down so he took off the towel. He was felling nice – calm and warm…

"Shadow…"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You know… When you want to, you can be a good guy to talk with…"

"…"

"I wonder… Do you have some kind of books here?"

"Sure. We have the whole library. Come with me."

Sonic stood up from bed and followed the ebony hedgehog.

After a minute of walking they appeared in quite big room filled with bookshelves from floor to the ceiling.

"Wow… I would have never guessed that Eggy would have so many books. There must be a million of them !"

"Heh. You're right. It's exactly 1 million of them. I counted."

"O___O You were really bored weren't you?"

"Sometime ago I had to catalogue them so… Curious… I counted."

"Right… sweat drop You must have been really bored, huh?"

"Maybe,… Anyway what kind of books you like ?"

"Hm… A detective stories… Some action… It can be an adventure too"

"Okay…"

"Truly I must confess to the fact that sometimes I'm reading even love stories…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… -_-|| I know… It sucks…"

"Hm… Maybe not. Some of them are interesting."

"No way ! You're reading them too???"

"Yeah… Sometimes… I'm borrowing them from the local library… Eggman doesn't read them."

When Shadow ended that line silence fell over them for a second. Then they burs out laughing.

"I can't imagine Eggman reading love stories ! Buahahahahaha!!!!"

"So true…. Ahahahahahaha…!!"

The laughter lasted for 2-3 minutes. Shadow led Sonic to the bookshelf with action and adventure stories.

"You want something interesting?"

"Having something on mind?"

"Wait here." Shadow climbed up a ladder. From the higher shelves he took some books.

"Here. I liked those ones" he said handing them to Sonic.

"Thanks Shadow."

"No problem. You can read here If you want to. There…" he paused to point at the corner of the room ".. you can see armchairs and a table with a lamp. You can bring a tea or something and read in peace."

"Yeah. You know what ? I would like to eat a yoghurt. You have it?"

"Sure. Let's go to the kitchen. "

""

TBC...

*************


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's new life part 4

Two months passed. Sonic stayed at Eggman's place and was really happy because of it.

That day he woke up rather early, at 8:30 am. After taking fast shower he went to a small kitchen. He made himself some sandwiches and a cup of tea, then sat down at the kitchen table. He started to eat. After 10 minutes Eggman stepped into the room. He was already dressed. He put a water to bail and prepared a cup for his morning coffee.

"How's it going Sonic? You slept well?"

"Sure thing Eggman. Shadow is still asleep?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He's in his room. Second floor, room number 33. You may woke him up if you wanna."

"I want ! And I will!" said Sonic while finishing his breakfast. Then he went out of the kitchen heading to the Shadow's room.

When he opened the Shadow's room's door he was a little astonished. Black hedgie's room was painted white-cream what was totally unlike it's owner himself. That mysterious, gloomy hedgehog seemed like having depression all the time and here was such a surprise.

Shadow was sleeping soundly half of his body hanging from the edge of the bed. He wasn't wearing his gloves and shoes so anyone could say that he was… well.. naked.

Sonic smiled when noticing a panda-shaped teddy bear lying next to the bed. Silently he approached the bed and picked the plush up.

'Heh…Ultimate Life Form… Yeah… My ass… What kind of Ultimate Life Form is sleeping with a teddy? What an irony… snicker' thought Sonic while chuckling lightly.

Shadow turned onto his back pillowing his head with his hand for comfort. Sonic sat down on the edge of mattress. Surprisingly Shadow was smiling while sleeping. Cobalt-colored hedgehog sat there in silent for like 5 minutes before starting to wake him up.

"Shadie… Wake up…"

"Nah… 5 more minutes mommy… Maria…"

"5 minutes have passed Shadie… Move your lazy butt !!!!"

Shadow leaped up so suddenly that he fell to the floor. Then he jumped onto his feet with the vein popping out on his head.

"That was your worst mistake in all your life hedgehog. big vein"

"sweat drop Ehehehe… Calm down Shadow…"

" I am calm !"

"Sure thing…"

Shadow seemed furious. He turned his back to Sonic.

"Humph. pout"

"Oi, Ultimate Life Form. Egghead knows about Mr. Panda?" sonic asked inquiringly while handing the teddy he picked up earlier.

"snap turn Where did you get Mr. Cuddle !!!???"

"Wow… Mr. Cuddle? How sweet… He was lying on the floor. I thing you dropped him while sleeping."

Shadow snatched the plush away from Sonic's grasp.

"Uh…very bid vein You're really annoying, you know?"

"Calm down Shadow… You don't want to harm you know who, do you ?"

"Of course I don't want to. But that fact shouldn't make you picking pranks on me."

"Naaah… Let it go Shadow. I like to tease you. Ehem… Now future daddy.  
Bathroom wait's for you ! As for a brand new, beautiful day! smile"

"O___O Okay…."

----------------------------------------

When Shadow got himself clean with a company from Sonic he went to the shop for some shopping. They left Eggman's base and headed to Station Square.  
They entered supermarket. Sonic was happy about their little walk. Shadow bought what was necessary. While carrying like 7 bags of things he cursed inside why he didn't brought Decoe or Becoe with him.

"Shadow I request a little break. Those bags must be damn heavy."

"Puff… Yeah… Nice idea…"

They sat on the nearest branch. Ebony hedgehog was panting a little while rubbing his fingers.

"I would like to help you but you know I can't…" said Sonic in sad tone.

"Sign… Next time Eggman is going for shopping."

"bust of laugh I can imagine that. He'll pick things he wanna buy and when coming to cash desk he finds out the woman curling up under the desk top, outside a pack of police. Eggman says "But I only came here for some shopping." Lol?"

"I think so… What a nightmare…"

"What would you say about some ice cream? I know a very nice ice-cream shop nearby."

"Good idea…"

"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back"

"Sure, but be careful."

"Do not worry about me."

After like 10 minutes Sonic came back with two ice-creams. While eating his he handed another one to Shadow.

"Here Shad."

"Thanks"

After finishing his ice-cream , now full of energy Shadow said:

"Let's get going. Those bags won't bring themselves to the base"

---------------------------------

After getting back to Eggman's headquarters two hedgehog started to unpack the bags.

When Sonic was putting canned fruits away Shadow was putting noodles. Suddenly while coming near Shadow he rubbed against him lightly.

"snap…"

From no such a reason he blushed a little.

"Sorry Shadow…"

"No problem."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sonic was sitting in library reading one of requested by Shadow books. Shadow was napping in his bedroom.

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's new life. Part 5

One month later

Sonic felt a little better now. He wasn't throwing up that often. His belly started to grow.

Shadow was surprised when entering Sonic's room that morning. Blue blur was sitting on the bed wearing only a light shirt and underwear. He was keeping a hand on his rounded stomach. His face showed surprise.

"Something wrong, Sonic?"

"Um… I think I felt that…"

"That what?"

"That… He… Moved…"

"R-really?"

"light nod Uh-huh… Well… I'm like on the half-way point… Eh?"

Shadow sat next to the peer. Curious he laid his hand next to Sonic's. Cobalt-colored hedgy looked at him. Surprisingly Ebony-colored hedgehog started to stroke the place under his palms. Sonic blinked several times because of the fact that speaking of truth it felt nice. He closed his eyes allowing Shadow to do this and smiled.

"Huh?" Shadow noticed the change on Sonic's face. After a minute or so Sonic laid himself down. He really enjoyed this stroking motions from Shadow. A light moan escaped his lips. Shadow was truly shocked about the other's reaction, but he didn't stopped his doings. Suddenly he felt a slight move under his hand. Sonic opened his eyes and whispered:

"Again…"

"It's a good sign. I read yesterday that when you're between 18 and 20 week you can start to feel fetuses moves."

"Good to hear that…" sighed Sonic in pleased tone. Shadow took his hand away and stood up.

"I'm going to tell that to Eggman. "

He turned to leave when suddenly Sonic leapt up saying:  
"No, wait!"

He bumped into Shadow knocking him off his feet. When Ultimate Life Form lent on his elbows he murmured:

"Hedgehog… Now you just…"

He opened his eyes. He saw a pair of emerald-colored eyes looking at him. Sonic's face was like an inch apart from Shadow's. They were almost touching each other's nose.

"Huh?" Shadow blinked several times. Sonic was crouching over him like leaning over him. For no such a reason Shadow saw in his eyes curiosity and… warmth?  
"Sonic, what are you…?"

Blue one couldn't take his eyes from the other. Those ruby-colored pupils where like dragging him closer almost like magnet. The long moment of silence passed by. Sonic traveled Shadow's chest up with his hand. He stopped on the fluffy, white patch there. His eyes followed there and he started to stroke the other with his fingers. Shadow observed Blue Boy's doings without much protest. He didn't know how to react to this. Sonic was acting really weird. In time Sonic lent down and cuddled over Shadow's white, chest fur. He listened to his heartbeat. Then he sat completely on him still listening.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you?... What…?"Shadow asked slowly.  
"I… I don't know… I don't know why… But… It fells great… Almost like…Natural need…

"What? blink, blink, blink"

"Such closeness… I don't know why… But… I want to be that close…"  
Shadow sat up while Sonic still clinging to him. He opened his contact watch and called Eggman.

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"Doctor, there's something weird happening to Sonic."

"What? I'll be right there in a minute."

After entering Sonic's bedroom and seeing Sonic cuddled up to Shadow, Eggman was little shocked. He crouched next to the two.

"What's going on here?"

"The baby started to move so I wanted to inform you about this, doctor. When I tried to leave Sonic jumped onto me. For like 5 minutes he was staring at me, saying nothing. Then he cuddled up and won't let go."

Sonic was cuddling to Shadow's neck, hiding his face. His ears were bend down, what meant that he was afraid or ashamed about something.

"Sonic?..." Eggman asked in soft tone.

"I'm sorry…" chocked out Sonic.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what wrong with me… I'm sorry…"

Shadow stood up and sat Sonic back on the bed. When the two saw Sonic's face they were taken back a little because Sonic's cheeks were wet from tears.

"Sonic?... blink, blink, blink" Shadow was looking astonished at blue hedgy. Suddenly Eggman got flash of insight.

"I got it!"

"Eh?"

"Mood swings. I forgot."

"O_o' "

"Lots of pregnant women have mood swings. They are smiling but in a split second they can start to cry without a reason. You're almost like humans so I think it must be like this."

"Aha…" Shadow got it as well. He turned his look back to Sonic, who was looking at his feet, ashamed. Black hedgy sat down next to him and embraced him with one arm. Sonic cuddled back in a second.

"Remember Shadow, that now Sonic needs some sort of attention and warmth. Mother instinct is waking up in him and if you're "daddy" you have to give him some support to go through it."

"I understand."

"Sonic, don't worry. Shadow will always be there. You can count on him."

"light nod…"

"A good cup of tea will sure bring you back to your feet. As for a nice warm bath."

"Shadow can bath with me?"

"snap"

"If he wants to…"

----------------------------

Of course Shadow didn't want to make his little preggy hedgy sad so he agreed on the shared bath. 5 minutes later he was undressing just like Sonic while standing in the bathroom. Bathtub was enough big for the two of them so there was no problem with it. While pouring water into the tub Sonic was humming something in happy manner. He added some bathing gel so there was pods of bubbles. After a few second he was sitting with Shadow.

Suddenly another memory find a way back to Shadow's head – first bath with Maria.

"Ught…"

"What's the matter Shadow?" asked Sonic with worried voice.

"No… Nothing… Just another memory… It always causes headache…"

"Awww… Maybe you need a compress ? flush" Sonic splashed Shadow with water. The lather from it rested on his fur making him looking like a Santa Claus in a snow storm.

"Is that so funny? Ha ! flush" Shadow revenged himself splashing water at Sonic in return.

After a longer period of time they gave up.

"How it's working? You have hydrophobia but you're not afraid of a bath."  
"Uh… When I was little I fell into the ocean and almost drown… Since then I'm afraid of the sea."

"Mhm… You know that I have never been to the seaside?"

"Wow, I'm surprised here. I thought that you were there."

"Well… Shall we go then ? I always wanted to watch the sunset… Maria was telling me that it's a beautiful sign."

"Sure, why not? I pretty sure that you're gonna love it."

"smile"

-----------------------------------

Later that day Shadow took Sonic onto his back, a map in his pocket skating to the seashore.

"You know what Shadow?" said Sonic while the piggyback ride "It's really nice to have you by my side. Just like a brother." 'Or even something more' he thought to himself.

"Heh, I can say that it was Eggman's fault that it wasn't like this from the start."

"Nahh… He has always weird ideas."

"I agree completely here."

When they arrived the sun was about to start setting down. They sat on the warm sand looking at the nice picture.

"Maria was right. It's really beautiful."

"Uh-huh. One day Eggman threw me into the ocean wanting me to drown. After the rescue done by Amy I went to the other side of the seaside. Watching sunset I felt really nice. Even if I'm afraid of the sea. It can really calm you down."

Shadow looked at Sonic and placed his hand over Sonic's stomach.

"I bet he like it too."

"Right." Said Sonic placing his hand a top of Shadow's.

"I want to tell you something…." He continued after the minute of silence.

"Huh? What is it Sonic?"

"Since I'm living at Eggman's base… I noticed… That you're really kind at heart Shadow."

"Eh?"

"I saw a different person. The Shadow that I didn't know… A nice, caring Shadow the Hedgehog."

"…"

"Is that the Shadow that Maria knew?"

"Uh… I… I think so… I don't remember…" said Shadow looking into another direction.

"I bet it was that kind of Shadow. Who always protects the vulnerable. Rescues everyone who's in danger." Said Sonic while placing a hand on Shadows cheek.

"…" Shadow's eyes filled with sadness and… tears?

"Shadow, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Black hedgehog hugged him really close to himself.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"Why?... I can't remember anything… I caused so much mayhem… And now… Everyone… Is willing to help me… To find my past…" sobbed Shadow into Sonic's arm. Sonic patted him on the head in some sort of comfort.

"Don't cry Shadow. You've done something that no one can forget."

"What?..." asked ebony hedgy weakly.

"You apologized for what have you done. You were forgiven."

Shadow nuzzled Sonic's chest crying like a baby. He needed that. That warmth, that comfort, that… care from someone.

"Thank you Sonic…"

"For what?"

"For everything… You've showed me… That kindness really exist in that world."

Sonic smiled at that comment from his peer and stroked him behind the ear.

"No problem Shad… Whenever you need me… I'll be there…"

-------------------------------------------

Another month passed. Sonic picked up some weight and his belly was really visible under his clothes which were 2 sizes bigger that normal. Shadow supported him mentally and sometimes even physically. Eggman and his robots ( Decoe, Becoe and Bokkun ) cheered for preggy hedgy. Doctor was surprised how well his experiment was processing. Even better than he thought.

That evening when Shadow entered Sonic's room he froze. Sonic was sitting in an armchair… knitting ??? O_O

"S-Sonic? blink, blink What are you doing ?"

"A sweater. When the baby will be born it will be winter, won't it ?"

"Right… I forgot. Anyway I read that from now on baby might start to hear it's mother…"

"vein Ehem…"

"Well… And it's father… Ehehehe… sweat dropNot in that kind of meaning Sonic."

"I hope so. Anyway, about that hearing I thing it started like two days ago.

Whenever I'm saying something or You're near it starts to kick and poke me from the inside. I think it might hear you now because it's moving pretty much." Said Sonic while laying his sweater in progress on the table.

Shadow came closer and kneed down before Sonic placing his cheek against Sonic's belly.

"Shh… Daddy's here… Now calm down…" said Shadow while stroking the baby with his hand.

"And here is the proof to my theory."

"Wha-?"

"Remember what I said on that beach that day?"

"nod Yeah, what about it ?"

"Look at yourself. You're so careful and such. You can't be that killing machine that GUN mentioned."

"I think you're right… Me and my damn stupid thinking…pout"

"Heh… It will be okay, just wait and see. I bet you'll protect our baby with all you've got."

"Sure thing Sonic. I just wonder…"

"Shhh…" Sonic placed a finger on Shadow's lips silencing him "Don't think to much Shadow. smile" Sonic stroked him on the head standing his quills a little up.  
"break down You have to good humor…"

"Nah… Shadow , don't be so grumpy. Life is beautiful. You should be happy about it."  
"rising an eyebrow I should?"

"nod Sure you should. Shadow… When I was seeing you there all gloomy and sad I thought why wouldn't you find some peace and try to life in another kind of way."

"You think so?"

"I know it!"

"All right…" said Shadow while picking Sonic up from the armchair and then placing him on the bed.

"Shadow? What the-?" Sonic cut the sentence because Shadow started to tickle him!

"Shadow ! Stop ! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"You said you should be happy about your life didn't you?"

"But I had-! Ahahaha! –Something else on my-! Hahahaha! –Mind !!!"

After a two minutes or so Shadow stopped. Sonic was panting while lying sprawled on the bed.

"Damn… I'm tired.."

"Awww… Poor little Sonikku is tired? How sad…snicker"

"Humpf! pout"

""Oi ! All rights reserved !"

"So what?"

"Hey! No offending near me! Or I'll tickle more !"

"Arght ! No way!" shouted Sonic while escaping through the door. While running he spotted Eggman on the end of the hall.

"Don't run! You'll harm yourself!" he heard from the corner.

Blue hedgy hid behind Eggman.

"Wha-? Sonic?"

"Eggman help! Shadow wants to-… pant, pant"

"Huh? (?)" Eggman looked at Shadow who arrived from the left.

"Here you are ! Get ready hedgehog !"

"Wah ! Eggman !"

"What's going on here ?!" asked confused doctor.

"Shadow wants to tickle me to death !"

"No I don't wanna!"

"Why are you chasing each other? Soinc, you know that you can't tiring yourself.  
Shadow, let it go. Don't act like a kid."

"pout Okay… But it's not over jet."

"break down Right… Shadow take this into laboratory. Sonic come with me. It's time for your next ultrasound examination."

"Yay!"

Before Sonic and Eggman made it to the surgery Shadow was back. He wanted to be there. Sonic laid himself on the couch and picked up the blouse he was wearing revealing his stomach. After a few seconds on the computer screen appeared a picture of Sonic's insides.

"Everything is just fine. You see this?" asked Robotnik while pointing at something on the screen.

"Huh? What is this?"

"It's heart. Listen"

Eggman pressed some buttons and the sound of babies heartbeat could be hear from the machine.

"Wow… It's fast…"

"It will reduce in some time."

"Think Shadow… This creature on the screen lives inside of me. It developed from one cell."

"Uh-huh. A part of me and a part of you. soft smile"

Eggman smiled as well hearing that.

'Surprising event. Shadow can be really cruel and kill all thing around him, and here… And Sonic, The hero of Mobius and Earth showing his enemy his sensitive side. Wait… Enemy? Can we call each other that way after all of this?' thought Eggman while looking at two hedgehogs.

Sonic took Shadow's hand in his. He didn't know why thought. Maybe because of the instinct?

"I'm happy that everything is fine."

"Me too."

"Right… Okay, It's time for bed." Said Eggman.

"What ?"

Shad anime-style fell off and after a second jumped back to his feet.

"Eggman! We're not 5 year olds! By the way, soon we're going to be parents! You can't send us to bed at this time!"

"It's past 8:00 pm. Now, go to your rooms!"

"Wah! Eggman! puppy eyes"

"Tricks like that won't work on me."

"watery eyes"

"Did I say something?"

"break down Mean Eggman ! pout

-----------------------------------------

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**"Sonic's new life" - part 6**

Two and a half months passed.  
Sonic was rounder than ever. His stomach grew pretty much during those two months. Some new ailments appeared for example his aching back. Adding up to it throwing up and fainting. Sonic felt worse and slept really long in the day. He was tired and dejected.

That morning Shadow entered the bathroom to find Sonic sitting on the floor vomiting in the toilet.

"Sonic you okay?"

When he finished he tried to stand without much success. Shadow helped him to stand up. After washing his mouth Sonic said in a weak tone:

"Don't worry… Everything is fine…"

"I don't think so. You're barely able to stand properly. You're really weak." Said Shadow in concerned voice.

"Ught… It's normal… I'm standing up in the night too…"

"We have to tell about this to Eggman."

"Okay… By the way… Can you make me some tea?.."

"Sure" said black hedgy while laying Sonic on the bed.

"Thanks Shadow…"

"No problem. Lay and rest. I'll be right back."

""

Five minutes later Shadow came back with a mug of tea and Eggman threading hard on hog's heels.

"I heard from Shadow that you feel worse Sonic. What's the matter?"

"Uh… I've got backaches and started to throw up again…I feel weak…"

"Maybe you need some vitamins?"

"I don't know… But I think it has to be that way… It's a weight of a baby on me…"

"Maybe." Shadow sat Sonic up and handed the mug to him.

"Thankies Shadow…"

"No prob."

"Anyway… Sonic, you feel any other changes ?"asked Eggman.

"No… Baby is kicking as usual…I didn't notice anything weird…"

"Good."

Shadow rubbed Blue Boy's arm for comfort. After a few good swallows of the warm liquid Sonic felt a little better.

"Sigh… There's no a better thing that a mug of good tea…" he sighed. He lent himself onto Shadow. Black hedgehog's closeness was really helpful for his ailments. He was thankful for the support from him.

"I think you two need to be alone for a while. Sonic needs sleep and you Shadow should stay with him. I'm going back to my work."

"Right." Said Shadow. Eggman exited the room. Shadow slipped onto the bed and lent Sonic on his front. Then he placed a hand on his rather big belly. Blue hedgy looked at his partner with a small smile.

"Thank you Shadow… For being here…"

"No problem Sonic."

Sonic snuggled into Shadow slowly falling asleep.

"Sleep tight Hedgehog…" whispered Shadow to his ear while stroking his cheek with free hand. Another one still on blue hog's belly. After a few minutes he fell asleep too.

----------------------------------------

When Black hedgy woke up he realized that Sonic wasn't with him. In panic he started to search for the blue hedgehog.

"God, If he fainted somewhere? Or worse, hurt himself???" he thought. He found him in the kitchen while eating some pudding.

"Hiya Shad. You woke up."

"Sonic ! Why didn't you wake me up??? You know how worried I was ??? pant"  
"smile"

Sonic stood up and walked to panting Shadow. He hugged him in a warm embrace.

"Thank for your care. It's nice."

"Don't do anything like this again Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yeah, yeah… Calm down. Anyway, wanna some pudding?"

"pout Yes"

"Good boy. Sit down."

Shadow did as he was told while Sonic prepared a bowl of said pudding for his buddy.

"You'll give a heart attack someday, you know that?"

"Nah… Your imagination is running out of reality. You think I would consciously do anything that would harm baby in any way?"

"Hm… Rather no…"

"You know that it's like a precious to me, so why would I?"

"I don't know… I think I'm starting to be two careful…"

"Exactly."

For a longer moment the ate in silence. Shadow had a bit of pudding on his cheek. Seeing that Sonic get a grip on a handkerchief.

"Eh Shadow… You're such a big baby sometimes…"

"Wha-?"

Blue hedgy wiped the pudding away from the other's cheek after lifting his face a little. Ebony hedgehog blinked in astonishment. Sonic smiled at the reaction of his friend. When Shadow shook it off said:

"You noticed how motherly you became?"

"It might be mother instinct."

"Probably. It takes control over you. Hehehe…"

"So what? Is that something wrong?"

"No…?"

"Right. So why are you looking for a fight?"

"I.. I only said that-" he cuts because Sonic placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"End of the topic. Finish that pudding or it will be cold."

"Okay…"

Blue hedgy touched his nose with a smile. Then he washed his bowl. After this he sat back next to Shadow. He stretched a little with a yawn.

"You're really comfortable, you know? Good sleep I had."

"rising an eyebrow" Aha…"

"smile When I woke up I couldn't get out of your grasp. You didn't allow me to go anywhere. I had to poke you to the sides to make you let go of me."

"rolls eyes So what?"

"Honestly, it's really nice when someone cares for you that much. When he hugs you and protects you… While thinking about this… Not so long ago it was me who protected people. How funny."

"Yeah… You stayed with your enemy and became friend with him. Am I correct?"

"In ridiculous sense, yes, you're right. I have to say that if Eggman wants, he can be a very good buddy."

"I support you here. He may be weird sometimes but in the end he's a nice man."

"A agree. There were several times that I wanted to cut his head off, but I in the end I hadn't done that. You know that when I once talked with Becoe and Decoe they told me something interesting. When you were fighting that Eggman's robot… E-99 I think it was… He was afraid that you might really die. He didn't want to kill you. The same about the Metarex. Lots of his doings meant to protect you and your friends from that walking piece of junk."

"Wow… That sounds nice when thinking about the fact how many times I destroyed his creations. Theirs pieces would fill a few junkyards."

"Heh… He's just a kind-hearted pensioner, who wants some attention…"

"Well… On the beginning he seemed somehow dangerous, but when the time passed I got used to him and his machines… And he couldn't surprise me with anything. Well.. Except the moment when he joined Metarex. That was something unexpected and new… "

"Pff… You can like him aside from that. I found him even funny sometimes. Building this robots with such a heart… Decoe, Becoe and Bokkun were his first and last creations which survived you."

"True. I don't know why but I find those three as a real people sometimes. Bokkun is like a little kid by soul, Decoe and Becoe are… his peers which accompany him at the good and bad times."

"Right… Something is in it… You know what? I've got an idea. Let's go and see what is he doing, ne?"

"Why not? I'm living here for like almost 6 months and I haven't talked to him since then… :/ "

The two hedgehogs walked down the hall to Eggman's laboratory. After entering they were just astonished a little when finding Eggy sleeping peacefully on the desk. Near him was a cup from his morning coffee. Also on the desk were scattered all around tons of rolled papers, probably the projects for his next machines. All over the room were lots of said papers. On the shelves, in boxes and some even piled in the corner. There were some weird looking machines too.

Suddenly Sonic spotted a shelve filled with familiar looking CD boxes. He walked closer to that shelve and took one box out. He froze while having twisted feeling in his stomach. On the cover, in a crooked letters was writing _'Metal Sonic'_. Before his eyes appeared a vision of the hedgehog-robot half drown in the lava.

_'There is only one Sonic…'_ those were the last word of the robot before melting in the lava. For a long moment he was facing the CD box frozen. Shadow approached him.

"What's wrong Sonic? Huh?" he noticed small drops of tears forming in his eyes. He took a look at the CD in his hand.

" _"Metal Sonic"_? What is it all about ? I don't get it."

"Shadow.. Long time ago… When my adventure as an Eggman's enemy started… And Tails was like 5 years old… Eggman made his greatest robot… The robot was hedgehog-shaped… Had same abilities as me… That machine was even thinking like me… Like my copy… No… Like my clone…

"Eh? Thinking like you?"

"Uh-huh… Yes… He was like a twin of me… But aside from being like me in every point… There was one difference… He was made… Just to kill me…"

"Wha-?"

"But… When we were fighting our final battle _"the last standing survives…"_… Something weird happened… When I was unable to help my friend in danger… He helped them… Just before falling into the lava…" Tears slipped down his cheeks. All the memories was passing before his eyes like a film. After a moment he continued "I jumped into the crater to help him… But Knuckles appeared and held me in his grip… But even that wouldn't stop me… I stretched my hand to him… So he could grab it… But… He tossed it aside…" He cut once again. Another tears slipped then falling to the ground. "He… He said something that I would never forget…"

"What, what did he said?..." Asked Shadow.

"He said… That… _'There is only…One…Sonic…'_ Then… He… He… Died…" He ended. His hands were shaking. Shadow gave him a warm hug for comfort.

"Calm down… It's past… Forget about it…"

"He-he was like a-a brother to me…" He sobbed in Shadow's arms hugging him in return. He felt like a little kid afraid of the storm. But he didn't care at the time. Te cuddled to Shadow more. Suddenly the box slipped from his fingers landing on the floor with a loud sound. Eggman snapped from his slumber.

"Wha- What's going on there?..." he asked with sleepy voice. He turned to the hedgehogs. "What are you doing here? And why Sonic is crying?"

Shadow let go of his blue friend and picked up the CD from the floor.

"Because of this." He simply said. Eggman stood up and took the box from Shadow.

" _'Metal Sonic'_?" he read aloud looking at the sobbing hedgehog. Shadow tried to quiet him even a little but without much success. Eggman sighed.

"Sonic… Let it go… It was only a stupid piece of metal…" he said softly.

"But that 'piece of metal' was designed to be me… Yours first robot with feelings… Like mines…"

"Sigh… Let's forget about the past, Sonic… It happened long ago…"

"Eggman… That robot… Sonic said that… Wait… That robot said that 'There is only one Sonic' before "dieing"." Said Shadow while patting crying blue blur on the arm.

"He said that?"

Sonic nodded facing Shadow's chest.

"Yes… Before melting in that lava… I wanted to safe him… Be he didn't let me to it… He didn't want to… "Life"…"

Eggman was taken back a little because of that fact. He looked at the CD in his hand. Then he walked to the giant computer in the corner and injected the disc into it. On the screen appeared lots of lines. Sonic approached with Shadow to have a closer look. The blue one began to calm down.

"Huh?" Eggman was astonished because on the screen appeared tons of "0"s and "1"s. He studied them with a concentration painted on his face.

"That's weird… It's writing that… it's a virus-like program but… It was created by Metal!"

"What? How's that even possible? He wrote himself a virus?"

"Looks like it. The most shocking fact is that he made that while… Bing under construction!"

"No way Eggman. It's impossible."

"I don't know… Wait a minute… That processor I installed in him… Was a prototype of the ones I installed into Decoe, Becoe and Bokkun… But it's not going to explain… Hm…"

"Eggman, it seems to me that you gave him too much A.I. " said Shadow.

"No, that's not it…"

"Eh?"

"Metal added those lines after the processor being injected. I can tell from this that after analyzing gathered information on it he created new commands and added them to the original recipe. But what for?" he explained while looking at the said lines.

"So… What the virus says? I mean… What does it… Well… include?"

"Hm… I'll try to say it in a simply way. Ehem… Metal thought at the start that there will be the final battle thing. You know… That _'life – death'_ kind of battle. Ehem… He added the command that when that moment will come he will decline all another commands like 'kill Sonic' etcetera, etcetera… And make another one using gathered information about Sonic and his actions, thinking and such things. It seems that he made the decision to let himself die."

"It may explain that thing…" murmured Shadow thinking that over.

"Well… When I'm thinking about it right now… I would done the same thing…. If I was him…"

"Really?" asked astonished Eggy.

"Yeah…" Sonic nodded. " I know that It might sound weird and all… But…"

"Heh, not a problem. Don't think too much Sonic because it may cause a headache for you" said Shadow while smiling.

"Humpf! pout"

"Hey, Calm down Sonic. Shadow it talking bullshit. Anyway, Metal seemed to me being to much like you. When I first turned him on he said _"Where is my chilidog?..." _Before working properly."

"Wow… That's interesting Eggman. Your own robots are surprising you?"

"Nah, you know how it is… And it happened to me more than once…"

Sonic smiled wiping the rest of tears away.

"Eggman… Can you?... Can I… Borrow this?"

"Sure thing. You can have it." He said before handing the disc back to him.

"Thanks Eggman…"

"No problem Sonic."

Blue hedgehog smiled wider with happiness in his emerald pools.

------------------------------

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic's new life part 7

Four months passed.

Eggman entered Sonic's bedroom. Blue hedgehog was sitting in an armchair reading something while Shadow was drawing.

"Sonic, Shadow. I've got a surprise for you. Come with me."

Curious hedgehogs leapt up and followed Ivo. He walked over to unknown door. Then he tied blindfolds on their eyes.

"What is that for?" asked Shadow peeking through his.

"Ah-ah-ah. Surprise is a surprise Shadow. No peeking!" Said Eggman. He was really cheerful at the moment. Excited too I must add.

When the three crossed the doorframe Eggman said:

"Now take your blindfolds off."

When the two hogs saw where they were, they just gasped for air, speechless.  
The three stood in the middle of Baby room shared with a bedroom. Next to the queen sized bed stood a crib with white beddings. There were shelves filled with clothes and toys. Also there was a changing mat laying on the cupboard. On the floor was a giant warm and fluffy carpet with a baby mat for it to play. In the corner was a rocking chair, next to it a table with a lamp a top of it. All furniture was white and the rest things were light blue and yellow. Sonic and Shadow didn't know what to say.

"Eggman… You did all of this by… yourself?"

"Well… With some help from the robots. In the end baby will need someplace to stay, eh? After it's born. You two will need to take care of it. I think it's nice to have everything under some sort of control."

Sonic approached the rocking chair and picked up a white teddy bear which was seated in it.

"Thank you Eggman… It's a really great present… " he said looking at the doctor with warmth in his eyes.

"Nah… It's nothing big…"

"The baby is happy too. It's kicking pretty hard. Eggman we're truly thankfull about what you did. We appreciate it."

"Correct" said Shadow.

"It's all I can do."

"Eggman… Without you there wouldn't be any of this." Said Sonic while walking over to Eggy. He hugged Robotnik. "Thank you really much Ivo."

"Nah… Don't mention it. Ehem. I have work to do so…"

"See ya later Eggman." Said Sonic. Ivo left the two alone. Sonic walked over to the crib. He placed the right hand on it while placing the other one on the belly.

"Well little one… Soon you're going to be here by mine and Shadow's side. Sleeping in your own bed. Aren't you happy?"

A slight kick answered it. Shadow went closer and place an arm around him. Hand on Sonic's hand.

"I think so yes."

-------------------------

A Month later…

That afternoon Sonic was sitting in the rocking chair asleep. Shadow just came back from the shop and wanted to watch how his "partner" is doing. After entering the room he smiled widely. Blue hedgy looked pretty relaxed in his sleep. Both of his hands were resting on the belly, next to the child. From the small radio on the bed side table poured a soft music of a lullaby.

_'He looks so cute… It's surprising… Nine months earlier we were fighting to death at the Station Square. Now we're like… Well… Parents. Unbelievable.'_ thought Shadow while tip toeing to the chair. When he was next to Blue Blur he petted him on the head.

"Mh? Shadow?..." Sonic yawned.

"I woke you up? I'm sorry…"

"No problem…"

A moment of silence passed. Sonic stood up.

"Shadow… Will you make me some tea?"

"Sure thing Sonic. Be right back. Black-Red hog disappeared for a few minutes. Sonic walked over to the shelf with baby clothes. He picked up some rompers with blocks embroidered on the front. He sighed slightly with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the baby dressed into those.

"Well… It's pretty seems that I'm going to be a mom…" he murmured to himself.

Shadow came back when Sonic was returning the rompers to their's place.  
"Here you go, Sonic."

"Thanks." He took a sip.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Can't wait to see the little one."

"Yeah… Me too…"

Sonic placed the cup on the table. Suddenly he felt something weird inside his stomach. Something similar to a cramp. A very hurtful one. He fell to his knees clutching the aching part.

"Sonic, what's wrong?!" shouted worried Shadow.

"I don't… know… Call Eggman…"

Shadow leapt up to his feet and run to the red button on the wall. He hit it and run back to Sonic. He seated the other one on the ground leaning him against himself. Sonic posited himself a little more comfortable by fold his legs while keeping his feet on the ground. Shadow noticed it fast. Sonic started to breath in and out in some kind of a rhythm. Eggman burst into the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Eggman! Help! There's something wrong happening to Sonic!" Shadow started to panic. Eggman kneeled down in front of the two.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"It hurts…" he moaned through the pain.

"Where?"

"H-here…" He answered clutching his stomach harder. "Make it stop… Please…Nhgt…" he added cuddling into Shadow's arms more.

"Shadow."

"Huh?"

"Pick him up. We're going to laboratory. I've got slight feeling that the labor started."

"What?!"

"No time for it ! Hurry!"

Shadow carefully picked the poor blue hog from the floor.

Two minutes later they were in the surgery room. Eggman took them into the room next to it where was a hospital bed.

"Breath steady Sonic. Find the rhythm." Eggman said while undressing Sonic. Shadow stood on the side. He was a little pale. Sweat drops slipping down his face.

_'Please God… Let them two be alright… I beg you..' _

Sonic was panting really heavily. He was sweating as well but he was thus to the effort.

Eggman disappeared only for a few second to come back with a syringe.

"What is this?" asked Shadow worried about his blue friend.

"Don't worry. It's a painkiller. It'll help him. Trust me."

Sonic felt a little prick on the arm when the liquid was injected into his blood circle. After a minute or so he could feel the pain to slow down a little. He calmed down.

"How much time will it take?"

"It depends on his organism. It may take three, four hours but also it may that twenty four."

"Are you kidding? Twenty four hours?!" panicked Shadow " Someone can have a labor that can last a _**day **_???" Shadow was pretty confused.

"Calm down. This kind of labors are really rare. Don't worry."

Sonic sighed in relief. Pain slowed down. He could focus on the way to bring the baby into the world. He was breathing rhythmically calmed down. When Shadow saw this he calmed down as well.

_'Good… My little angle… I wish to see you already…'_ though Sonic.

Eggman was looking after everything as if he was a professional doctor at some random clinic. Shadow really trusted him. Now he knew that Eggman was protection their baby from any harm as for Sonic, he was truly calmed.

Three hours and a half later…

"Ahhh!!!" Sonic fell back after another push. Now, when baby was on the exit the blue hedgehog had the worst part. And by the "worst" I mean the most painful part.

"Push Sonic! Push!" Said Eggman.

"I can't… Too… tired…" he moaned panting really heavily. He even had problems with catching air for inhales.

"Once again! I can see the head! Once again Sonic!"

"Can't…" rasped Sonic with drops of the tears in his eyes. He kept them shut thus to the effort on the pushing. His cheeks were soaked wet from all the pain he had to go through.

Shadow seeing that Ivo's words won't do a thing bent down to Sonic.

"Sonic. Please. I beg you. If you won't do it…"

"I can't… Don't have… any energy…"

"You have! You always had, have and will have! I have seen you in action! You battled enemies who were like thousand bigger than you and you were like loosing cosines' while doing so but you were still fighting! Sonic ! You have to do it! Without you the baby will die ! Don't you get it ?!" shouted Shadow trying to wake up the battle spirit in Sonic.

The blue hog looked at the black one. Another pair of tears slipped down his face.

"Sh-…"

"You can shout! Scream! Anything! But I beg you! Do it Sonic!" A little hints of tears appeared in black hedgy's eyes. Before Sonic's eyes appeared the memories of him living in Eggman's headquarters. He had so much fun there, so much good thing happened there. Then he remembered those little rompers waiting on the shelf. The beautiful, cute and warm baby room made by Eggman.

_'So much… For just a little miracle… Eggman… You truly made a miracle…'_ thought Sonic. Then he decided. He had to do it. For the Baby, for Shadow and for Eggman.

………

"Ngggghhh…. Nghaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sonic while mustering the last push from his muscles. Then he fell back. His will kept him from loosing consciousness. His vision blurred. He panted hard, just like a man took from the ocean just before drowning.

Suddenly a quiet sound of a child's cry entered his ears. He looked at Shadow on his side. The black hedgehog was frozen while looking at Eggman. Robotnik cleaned the newborn and took the liquid out of his lungs to help him breath correctly. Sonic blinked several times to sharpen his vision.

Eggman walked over holding a little blue bundle. He handed it to Sonic who surprisingly found some strength to take it. Shadow was waiting in patient. Sonic gulped a little before uncovering the newborn. When they saw it they just were astonished. In Sonic arms rested a little girl-looking hedgehog with dark blue colored fur with a few stripes on her hands and legs. A few of her quills stood up just like Shadow's. Peach-colored muzzle with a little black nose looked so cute that even Eggman was smiling in kind way. A little girl let out a slight sigh before opening her eyes, revealing a beautiful, clear blue pools.

"Health and full of energy." Said Eggman " Just like her parents."

"I can't believe it…" whispered Shadow. Little infant looked at hers fathers and smiled.

"Little angle… Welcome to the world…" said Sonic cuddling his daughter closer and touching his nose to hers.

"You have to gave her a name, you know?" suggested dr. Robotnik.

"Right… What do you think Shadow?"

"Umi."

"Eh?"

"Like "sea" in the Japanese… Look at her. Her fur reminds me of the ocean in the moonlight."

"I see… Umi… I like it…" Said Sonic smiling. "From now on I think I'm going to like sea"

10 minutes later Sonic was back to his and Shadow's room. Blue hedgehog still held Umi close to his chest while lying in the bed. Shadow sat on his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"So far good. I'm just tired as hell."

"I can guess."

"No you can't. Oh?" Sonic was astonished a little because his newborn daughter seemed to search for something on his chest.

"What is she?-..." paused Shadow when Sonic suddenly tensed a little. Umi found something that you would never thought that Sonic would have. She found her source of milk – nipples.

"Wha?" breathed Shadow shocked.

"How? Wait, what? I've got nipples? Nipples that products milk?" Said Sonic shocked as well.

"Seems like you're going to well…"

"Do not dare to say it…"  
"Be a… real mother?"  
Sonic just broke down mentally. After a few seconds he realized how nice it felt when Umi was drinking.

_I thing I'm going get used to this…_

Month later…

"Waaahhh!!"

"Shadow…"

"Not me… It's yours turn Sonic…"

"Sorry but not… It was yesterday that I was the one…"

"…Damn…You're right…"

EnD :)


End file.
